custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Windfall the wanderer
Hey there, dude. First off, welcome to the wiki! I see Chalk33 has already given our customary greeting and I just want to let you know that your MOCs seem pretty cool! I really hope you enjoy your stay on our wiki and hope you have a great time here! Cheers Word of Encouragement Good day, Windfall the wanderer. I just wanted to drop a quick message to let you know that your recent activities have impressed me. All too frequently we get new users who appear solely to upload images of their creations and not bother to make the articles to go with them. Not only are you making quality MOCs, but you are also writing well-made pages. As an added bonus, I built my own version of Desyl for your viewing pleasure this morning. Hello again. Thank you for getting in touch! I'm honored to be the first person whose talkpage you have written on here. Absolutely no problem. I saw her design in the New Files and remarked just how effective a creation was. I am very glad that you are so fond of my version. Many of your recent MOCs are earning high praise in the Wiki Chat feature. I like to think I was able to do her justice and am eternally grateful for your gratitude. As for Tollubo, that's a long story. As you may well know he Toa form originally wore a Tryna, back in the early days of my MOCing career and around the time when stories like Whispers in the Dark were written. In recent years, however, I have grown ashamed of that form and am trying to retcon it completely from my storyline. It has pretty much been replaced by the lime/black Kakama form as his original Toa build. I still need to re-write WitD and a few other pages to properly acknowledge this, which is why references to his Tryna are a bit all over the place at the moment. I hope to get things tidied up in future. In any case, I now picture the Suletu blue/black form as the definitive 'Tollubo' disguise (Black Suletu is Over Your Shoulder, blue Suletu will be Judgment Day). In any case, I am very pleased to hear of your interest in him. I pride his identity crisis as one of my greatest creative feats on CBW. I would be interested, and I'm on here once in a while. Haven't really been bioMOCing lately. --Zombiejiger (talk) 21:01, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Stubs Hi, after seeing your reactions in the recent wiki activity, I thought I'd try and clear a few things up. A fairly recent user named Gwideon (as you probably know) tagged the articles, believing he was doing the right thing. He then checked with me, in chat, whether that was ok and I explained that it was not, and went on to un-tag the articles. I hope this sorts things out (if they needed sorting out) and that no offense was caused :) that's fine, and I'm glad to hear that, I just wanted to make sure everything was clear :P "Hey Windfall, I saw that you added pictures to my Baku and Gorva pages. I know that you wanted to help, but I don't like it when you edit without my permission. Please contact me privately before you do it next time"Andrew31kbrick193 (talk) 23:47, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Go for it. I've practically abandoned the character and have no plans for her in future. Collab Proposal So, lately, your efforts to bring to life unused or unknown Toa to light have caught my attention. I think that your efforts are really amounting to something, and the quality of your creations are consistently something to behold. For this reason, I would like to approach you with a collaborative MOC project involving a Toa. We can discuss it further through private messaging on another site or on chat at some point for the exact specifics. Would you be willing to partake in this project? Graviton Eheh. Funny you should mention Graviton. In the original iteration of Frozen Calling, he appeared briefly as an exaggerated, over-powered Toa of Gravity. He had a page and everything but, what I neglected to tell the CBW community was that the character was blatantly plagiarized from an Avengers cartoon. By the time somebody called me out on it, I had entirely forgotten about it and removed the page in order to do the right thing and create something that was uniquely my own. In the months since, I've been working closely with Rando07 to create a replacement character to replace Graviton and undo the shameless plagiarism. As for Artaudo, he was just a throw-away name I attributed to the unnamed member of Jovan's team who sacrificed his life. I wanted to raise the Toa Valmai page above the stub threshold and ended up rewriting it entirely. Graviton is a character I would prefer to remain in the past, so he can be replaced with something that is unique. But I am hugely flattered that you've gone to the efforts to trace back through his origins. RE:SelfMOC Oh yeah, I did, actually. Although my current Self MOC is a Toa of Lightning, I'm almost done with a new one, a Toa of Stone. My only inhibtor is my lack of pieces. I was actually going to problem solve that though. [[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] Thanks! I'm posiitive it's not as good as yours, though. [[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] Poster Thank you! I decided I wanted to make a poster for the Toa Karhi, and it turned out well. All I need to do now is make the Toa Karhi page and put it on there. Thanks for the Nephthys revamps, they look great! I particularly like the shadow version, it really looks the part! Not at all, I was surprised but happy to see two versions of her built by you, I'm flattered that you put the time into making them. I'll have to make another of your MOCs now to repay the favor :P Hey there. Awkward situation. So you have won Featured User and your like-named Self MOC has won Featured Creation in the same voting period. While this is quite an achievement and congratulations are of course due, this means I need two different pictures for the main page. Unfortunately, the only one I can find is this image of Windfall, which will need to be used for the Featured Creation. Do you happen to have a secondary Self MOC/an alternative picture of Windfall that I could use to represent you? There's no shame in revealing that now. Tusval will do more than nicely. He always seemed like an unofficial Self MOC of yours in my eyes anyway, what with Protector's Dawn having him as your title character and him being the first character in your Saga Guide. In fact, come to think of it, I think Tusval might be the first of your creations I remember seeing in the New Files so many months ago. Anyway, both sections are now written. As soon as I can get someone to write the Featured Article spotlight, you'll have a place on the Main Page! Loving the new avatar. It's purr''fect. About Ramita's Matoran mask The Phantoka Miru has been used as the basis for a lot of Fanon masks for a while. But eh, I might add that to her page. As to why she changed masks, well... she does have a hunger for knowledge. Sure. I'll get on that over the next few days. It has been a couple of years since I really thought too deeply about Vacca Nui in any great depth. Snippets of my original description of the place can probably be found in some of the early chapters of ''Frozen Calling, if you want to look at those in the meantime. Re: Makuta Certainly, she's all yours. Take Dredzek too if you like. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 03:37, December 5, 2015 (UTC) If you're creating the page for Gringat's universe, then I think this might shed some light on it (or at least, the ideology behind it). Re:Mocs Thank you. It took me a lot to figure out how to make them. Some of them are slightly inspired in other people's MOCs, but other designs, like all my female Toa's upper body, was designed by myself. I have always the mania of cover the legs with armor, as you surely will notice in most of my MOCs. By the way. I've seen some of your MOCs designs, and they are very cool as well ;) --Garmagic (talk) 18:48, December 11, 2015 (UTC) So I wasn't sure which mask version to go with. I suppose the regular Kaukau would be canonically correct, but I just couldn't pass up a chance to photograph him with his Kaukau Nuva as well. Enjoy! message from joshuajacobson95 hi there how are you? ~joshuajacobson95~ Regarding article marked "Wikify" Hello, Windfall the wanderer. I hope this message finds you well. Thank you for your input. An infobox would be a nice addition to my article, though I'll have to find a good time to do it. I'd put off working on my articles for a while due to a busy schedule and because I wanted to brainstorm and 'finalize' some more ideas before I updated my articles. I prefer to be careful and thorough when doing such things. Also, I looked at the Character templates, and the text looks a bit complicated, especially for the multiple-form Character infoboxes (which I will most likely end up using for my Toa characters). I hope there's a full-page preview option so I can see if I placed the infoboxes in the correct position and used the right design. I don't want to mess up my own article by accident. ^^; Regarding the Wikify mark, I'm not sure if it's only the lack of an infobox that might be the main issue. My "Pano (NGW)" article has no infobox, but it doesn't have a Wikify mark. It's also longer and more detailed than my Nalu article, but it still has a few 'fill in the blank' sections for unnamed characters and such. I suppose I'll have to wait for a reply from Pitcat on that matter. I'm female by the way. Unless you have a habit of using "Sir" for everyone regardless of their gender, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. ^_0 Thank you for your time and please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 02:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC) A reply Hello, Windfall. I hope you're doing well. Yes, I'll certainly try to look at some other pages for reference (along with ChineseLegolas's tips) when I make my infoboxes. I just hope they turn out alright in the end. Thank you for your time and please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 08:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing! I've made it a personal project of mine to build up the wiki's canon articles in recent weeks. Locations and Kanohi in particular have been my focused but I have plenty of headcanons and canon-compliant ideas to contribute. I'll more than happily add the Southern Continent article to my list. Thanks for getting in touch! From Mizziracer Thanks for the grammar fixes bb come we can adopt a baby page 2gether 'kay babe u choose 1 You have an excellent taste in avatar pictures. 'Talk | Stories ' Thank you for fixing the image! I took the picture late at night and got bad lighting, that was actually my best take. It looks much better now! Violet Spinel (talk) 16:27, February 29, 2016 (UTC)Violet Spinel RE - History Collab Well I guess Virid would be the most obvious choice of character to interact with Luoya, being (or planned to be) my primary self-MOC and a Toa of the Green. However I have yet to make a proper page for him, so I'll try and get that done this weekend. As for planning out the history section, that would probably be most easily done over the chat, though I've been pretty busy lately and unable to come on to the wiki much, so that may also have to wait till the weekend, assuming there's no rush to get this done. Your Hagah Contest A: I will enter. B: You HAD to put in the metallic colour thing? I mean, my Toa of Iron- Oh wait, gunmetal is for Toa of Iron... I'll... Never mind, I'll do some tweaking. -Maccy Oh, really? Thanks. I wasn’t exactly sure how I was supposed to format them in a plural form, and I guess I don’t have too. [[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa]] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 17:15, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Is it bad that I thought of Mortal Kombat when I saw the tital for Cyrax? Lol[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 21:32, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I was wonderin' if the contest was still on considering the comment above was exactly from a month ago. Thanks.FlashFirePrime (talk) 03:54, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Temmie Takeover The bohrok empire has fallen. The wiki has descended into inactivity. Now is the time to strike, my temmie bretheren! Together, we shall conquer this wiki and topple it's corrupt dictators! Vive la revolution! Max the paranoid android (talk) 17:12, May 10, 2016 (UTC) so, am I the only one who noticed that that sprite on Airship is straight from Mega Man X?[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] It’s funny, though. I always thought he made his own sprites…[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] Diablex Deleted Fan Made Game Hello Windfall. I just got the notice that you deleted my fan made game page "Sim Metru" and I demand to know why. I have not broken any rules and your reason was I quote and I quote from what you said "Again, this thing should not exist". I will report to the other admins that this happened because it is unfair you did this to me. Master DA (talk) 00:56, August 15, 2016 (UTC)Master DA There is no plan to make a game. It's a simple fan-made game and it's not and I repeat NOT real. The game was under fictional games even the description I wrote into it says that it was a fan made ficitional game. I never claimed it to be an actual game or a game in progress and there's a whole category of fictional games that don't exist. Master DA (talk) 01:11, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Master DA So... Shall we reveal our boy Nolbrunn? Ah, I see what you mean. I feel we can't really use my version in the article, what with him waving at the camera. I've replaced it with a more serious image of him kneeling down next to Merra. I'll retake it at some point and have him doing something story-relevant perhaps. Hot damn, Tusval is looking spectacular, my good man! Iden Idea Hey Windy. Just had an idea. I didn't know if you were going to add any new details on the inorganic Iden than it has now, but given the amount of layers the original had, and yours does not, I began to think you might be planning to add new details to destinguish it from the inorganic. I actually like it plain though, so if that was how you were going to leave it, it's actually great. But, still on detail ideas, I thought if you wanted to add some new details, then you could draw inspiration from these two prototype models , which are in two various stages of similarity to the final version. The latter is definitely the more different, and you could use it as an idea for how an inorganic Iden might look? [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 03:03, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Felt like giving our lovechild Nolbrunn a canonically-correctly shaped Mask of Conjuring. The difference is really quite something. I did indeed. My first Shapeways purchase, in fact. Collab While I'd still like to do that Virid/Luoya collab, I have had literally no free time since school started up again (I think this is my first time even making an edit over the last few weeks). I'm actually considering leaving the wiki, since the only thing I have time to do is MOC and even that I can only do at weekends. If you still want to do the collab, I'd like to think I could try to find the time, but I can't make any promises and don't want to leave you waiting for weeks. Oh and thanks for the making Virid! He looks great and seems to have strayed down a path that my version have also taken if I ever got to that point in my storyline. Anyway, if you are in no rush, I'm up for the collab, but otherwise I don't mind. Sorry for taking so long to respond; after some thought I've decided I won't be leaving the wiki anytime soon (though I'm unlikely to contribute much either) and now that I've got a couple weeks of holiday I'd be up for that collab, if you want to discuss it in chat sometime, though I suggest you hurry before I have another change of heart as sudden as this one XD So I've been doing some reading-up on your storyline since I started writing the spotlight for Tusval as Featured Creation (btw, very impressive creation that I've always admired) when I came across a detail on an article stating that there were more Ba-Matoran in the Sentinels Universe than most other realities. While I felt this to be a plausible and worthwhile addition, I became curious as to how their presence might effect the Great Spirit Robot, seeing as Ba-Matoran are typically presumed to resided at the MU's gravitational center of mass. Is the eventuality of Ba-Matoran residing in the Universe Core along with the Av-Matoran beyond the realm of possibility? Is Gravity considered one of the Primary elements? Do Ba-Matoran have footing in Metru Nui? I'd love to hear more about what this universe has in store and the implications of having more Ba-Matoran than most others. Honestly I can't seem to find the passage anymore. I had a read of the Toa Kotulsis article as well as a few other snippets of the overarching Sentinels Universe page and various other places. I'll keep digging and see if I can find it, but the premise of this universe continues to intrigue me. Hey Nice inorganic renders of masks. Can you do Calix? Blue91233 (talk) 09:08, November 12, 2016 (UTC) So I've been trawling through the wiki's articles trying to find some Matoran who populated the Southern Islands and who could make a brief cameo in an upcoming story that I'm writing (starring our boy Nolbrunn) when I came across Tusval. While I quickly dismissed the idea since he already has an original island, I did pick up on the fact that he used to be a Chronicler. Since the section on his page is intentionally vague as to what he recorded, would the suggestion that he perhaps followed the activities of local Toa like Nolbrunn be untoward? Edit: I've actually finished the story since writing this message and it is available to read here. Respond to my Discord friend request so I can parade around under the pretense that online friends amount to some form of substantive commodity, dammit. Trying to make a stylish MOC blog this time around and... no idea what the name of the template is that you used just now... could you pop that to me? Build Post -Toa Hagah Jismal Ahpolki here. Was wondering if you could build Jismal's form after her time as a Toa Hagah? Ah... I was not aware of this. The reblog to the CBW account has just been deleted. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. The original poster shall be black-listed from the CBW account. Pretty nice torso design, never thought that the ammo-belt could be used like that. Replicas Heyo, Windfall. So, after building a replica of Jarodin, I'm looking to build replicas of some other CBW creations, like Merall, Tayluu and, most recently, Rezan. As you know, I've had a fondness for Rezan for a while now, but I've been having some trouble reverse-engineering the original build (it looks like quite a genius design). Would you perhaps be willing to share the inner workings of his torso with me so I might build a replica? All the best, Thank you very much, good sir! I see some techniques there I never would've been able to fathom. Moreover, I didn't even realize he had dark green eyes! I shall put this to god use. Soooooooo close Also, if you want to, you could add your version of Hydros to the the official gallery. Hey there Windfall, Just curious, is there any chance I could get a photograph of how Vulzaria's upper torso works? It's a very nice design and I'm wanting to build a version of her, like I did with Rezan. Any luck with Vulzaria's torso?